<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unmeltable Ice by Zodiac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599737">Unmeltable Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac'>Zodiac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotines (Final Fantasy XIV), Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Gags, Hair-pulling, Lahabrea is a bottooom when it comes to Igeyorhm, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Stockings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of dealing with the other Convocation members, Lahabrea and Igeyorhm tend to secret themselves away and indulge one another. While the Speaker would like nothing more than to whisper and murmur praises against his lover's skin, it seems as though she has something different in mind on this particular night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Igeyorhm/Lahabrea (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unmeltable Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Within the confines of the Convocation meeting room, she was cold as the ice she commanded, impulsive and liable to snap. He was certain that the other members constantly felt as though they were crossing a frozen lake around her, listening for the tell-tale crinkling beneath their feet that would serve as their only warning before they plunged right through. But, he had grown accustomed to this dance across the ice by now, knowing just where the ice was thickest so he could safely traverse where others may very well fail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he often found himself straying from the path, found himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>yearning</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be enveloped by that biting cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Igeyorhm was icy during work hours, but afterwards, when they both secreted themselves away to their own little slice of Amaurot, she showed Lahabrea just what the true force of her freezing might could be, so harsh and cold that not even the eternal flame burning bright within himself could hope to melt it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...But then, hot and cold were both a part of the same scale, inexorably linked to one another, separated only by the absence or presence of energy. With such a shared fate, was it really any surprise that Lahabrea ended up bowing down to that pervasive chill, offering up that excess of energy he had in the vain hope of quenching that cold hunger?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"On your knees."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lahabrea couldn't help but acquiesce to the frigid command, falling down to his knees before her. Once they returned home, he had quickly stripped, leaving him bare to air that chilled his warm skin even more than it usually did. Igeyorhm, meanwhile, simply changed, trading out the signature robes of Amaurot for something more revealing and, if Lahabrea had to confess, much more suitable for her. Deep blue, almost black lace lingerie hugged her breasts and hips, silky thigh-high stockings covered her legs, a shawl twined around and draping down from her arms, all barely translucent enough to tease what lay beneath. In one hand, she held a riding crop, thick leather at the tip serving as a warning… and a promise. Without her mask, her eyes pierced right through him, perfect lips pursed upwards into a domineering smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he was fully prepared to grovel before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good boy." She practically purred, lifting the crop to just barely brush against the underside of his chin, sending a light shiver of anticipation through him. "Now, whatever shall we utilize tonight? Whips to make such lovely patterns on that skin of yours? Ropes so that you remain precisely where I want you no matter how you may attempt to squirm free?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she asked her questions, she began to circle around his prone form. Lahabrea remained motionless and silent, knowing full-well that she was merely musing aloud and she would decide on something with or without his input… and what toys she brought out were not his to choose in the first place. Eventually, he could feel her pause, her voice now coming from directly behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I know!" There was a change of energy in the air like some invisible current shifting, the unmistakable sensation of aether being manipulated and given new form. He wasn't left to ponder on just what she could have created for very long, however, as he found his head being jerked back and up, a strip of fabric the same color as what she was wearing stuffed into his mouth before being expertly tied behind his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gag. Something to silence the near constant words of the Speaker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, he panicked; his words were his greatest strength and most trustworthy tool, the vehicle onto which he was planning on letting his praises be known, just as he usually did. Without them, he had no way of voicing those sweet thoughts… or any second thoughts he may have about whatever situation Igeyorhm was going to put him in, which were now beginning to bubble away in the back of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then, he felt the barest touch against his chin, her fingers just barely pressing upwards, drawing his attention to her face. While still commanding, her expression had softened imperceptibly to anyone other than him, the slightest downturn of her lips, eyes shimmering with the unspoken question of, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you okay?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, that question was spoken, in a sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...What do you think?" The slightest pause, hesitation betraying the concern she held for him without breaking character from the harsh, ruthless persona she wore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That slightest display of worry, the smallest look beyond that icy barrier to the melted core of caring that lay within… they made his own worries dissipate in an instant. With anyone else, he would undoubtedly wish to stop, uncomfortable without one of the defining characteristics of his title, but they had been doing this sort of thing for so long that Igeyorhm would know full-well where his stopping point was, where the discomfort overtook the pleasure he got out of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trusted her. Enough to give up whatever she wanted him to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes fluttering shut, he nodded, letting out a muffled sound of approval against the gag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good!" He could feel her move around back to his front, that shawl brushing against the bare flesh of his arm in the process, skin shuddering up in goosebumps. "Now that that is settled, we can properly begin the night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his eyes once more, he leaned in closer to the Martyr now before himself, hands reaching up towards her thighs. While he couldn't murmur those sweet, sensual platitudes against her skin like this, he was still fully intent upon lavishing her in attention, </span>
  <em>
    <span>worshipping</span>
  </em>
  <span> her in any way he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, before he could even make contact, he found that crop pressing against his chin, the slightest pressure applied to it making him settle back and look up at her, eyes questioning when his mouth could not. "Ah, ah, ah," she chided as she cupped his cheek with her free hand, touch feather-light, "that can wait for later. Now… it is only fair if I reward you for dealing with such discomfort for my sake, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well… this was unexpected. Certainly, she cared about him and vice-versa, but this usually focused on her body, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Speaker all-too eager to attend to her needs first. To have it flipped on him, especially when he was in so vulnerable a position left him more than a touch confused, blinking up at her incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately for him, he didn't have much more time to think the situation over as her hand trailed up, carding almost possessively through his blond locks. At the same time, she stepped forwards, pressing her leading foot gently, but firmly, against his half-erect cock, making him draw in a sharp breath through his nostrils as that silken material covering her rubbed up against the most sensitive part of his body. Slowly, so painfully, glacially slowly, that foot moved, stroking him all the way up to the head before making its way back down, drawing stifled, prolonged moans from him in the process. Under the attention, his dick hardened rather quickly, every shift of that fabric against it sending jolts of pleasure shooting through it and right to his core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enjoying this, are you?" Smug and haughty, the question came from on high, any noticeable trace of concern gone as quickly as it had appeared. Unable to answer with words, he bowed his head down, a quiet whimper passing through that gag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, abruptly, that foot pressed harder against him, hand in his hair clenching before yanking his head back up as he hissed at the pain jolting through the roots of his hair… though he knew full-well it was all part of the experience, the sharp, burning sensation melding exquisitely with the pleasure, only serving to amplify it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe I asked you a question."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up at her once more, he finally nodded, or, at least as much as he could while still trapped in that tight grasp, hoping that the gesture would be enough to quell her rage… though a part of him wished that it wouldn't. Luckily for most of him, (and unluckily for that small sliver) it seemed to suffice and the smile Igeyorhm gave was saccharine sweet as she allowed those locks to slip from her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." She crooned, letting up the slightest bit on his cock, but quickening her pace in exchange. "It would be an utter shame if you were not enjoying this, after all. I might have had to try something </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh by the stars, the implications that were held in that single word, all the unspoken promises of future trysts that were tucked away within it… Combined with the increased attention to his dick, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaned,</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaning in closer to her, but not daring to touch her; who knew what she would do if he disobeyed her wishes so soon after appeasing her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t about to find out, if he had any say in the matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he simply enjoyed the constant rubbing against his member, smooth friction of the stockings making him shudder as more and more warmth pooled in his abdomen and spread through his limbs with the slightest of movements. Despite his icy partner, sweat began to bead up from his skin, the heat within growing to the point of being unbearable even for one such as him. That foot began to coax beads of pre-cum from his cock with every stroke, smearing across the fabric of her thigh-highs whenever they brushed against the tip of his all-too sensitive head. There was soon a constant stream of whimpers and whines and his trembling increased, burning with sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>, both to achieve blessed release and to lavish Igeyorhm in much-deserved praise for rewarding him in such a fashion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it seemed as though she was not quite done rewarding him yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only warning Lahabrea received was the gentle placement of the tip of that riding crop against his back, and he barely even felt that with everything else happening. Then, it drew up once more before crashing down right where it had settled, leaving a stinging mark that had him screaming against the gag and hunching forwards, hands desperately scrabbling at Igeyorhm’s legs for </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of support. The abruptness of the strike was an absolute shock to his system, but… definitely not an unwelcome one if the way his dick throbbed and leaked copious amounts of pre-cum was any indication. Oh yes, the point where the crop made contact with his skin still seared with pain, but that sensation only made the arousal coursing through his very veins that much sweeter. Shuddering, he leaned his cheek against her inner thigh and let out a muffled moan, as close to sweet, wondrous orgasm as he was to reaching out and pleasing her, but knowing that it was Igeyorhm’s decision as to whether or not he actually achieved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, she was in a merciful mood after all of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick flick of her wrist, that crop struck once more, mere inches away from the first hit.  And, with that one final burst of pain, his back snapped into a tight arch, the gag barely serving to muffle his cry of sheer, raw pleasure as he finally came, cock twitching as it shot ropes of his seed to mar her stockings and splatter against his own stomach and chest. Once that was over, he slumped in place, muscles weak, huffing against the gag still in his mouth as his nostrils tried to draw in enough air to help him serve him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as he was recovering from his orgasm, Igeyorhm finally knelt down to his level, smiling oh-so sweetly as she leaned in, whispering a phrase into his ear that both made his blood run cold and his spent cock throb in the beginnings of a second wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then… are you ready for round two?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Twitter right <a href="https://twitter.com/HippestGlitch">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>